Computer severs typically have a plurality of different devices installed into mounts in a rack. The devices may be hard drives, memory cards, solid state memory, processor blades, Input/Output (I/O) cards, network cards or the like. Many of the devices can be added or replaced after the rack has been installed into a data center. Most of the devices use a latching system to hold the device into the mounts in the rack. The latching system typically will physically lock the device into the mount and may provide the correct amount of force to ensure that any electrical connectors on the device are properly inserted into the mating connectors in the mount. The latching system may also provide enough force to disengage the device from the mount when the device is removed.